The Gliding Dragon
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Day 1 of avatarworldweek 's summer love event on tumblr: Agape-Unconditional love. Azula meets Teo while on a mission to recruit a new machinist for the Fire Nation. They end up traveling the world together.


She was there strictly on business, or she was supposed to be anyhow. The Fire Nation needed new machines, but creativity wasn't exactly an area of expertise among Azula's people. Not in an era where dancing had been banned. The Fire Nation needed an inventor. Apparently, it was her job to find one, as Zuko busied himself with other matters. Frankly she believed that she should be the one fussing with foreign affairs back at the palace as opposed to making another journey to the Earth Kingdom. A place where she left empty handed, with only a small lead. None of the machinists in the Earth Kingdom impressed her well enough for her to request an alliance. But she heard tell of a machinist who dwelled in the Northern Air Temple after being displaced by a flood of sorts.

This tip had her on her way back to the Fire Nation to retrieve an airship, and then right back in the direction she had just come from. It had been so tedious. But she would only accept the finest for the Fire Nation, for her nation. Azula sighed, the things she did for it.

She supposed that the hassle of the trip was all well enough in the end. The mechanist was highly skilled, almost beyond what she had hoped. And with the offer of a place to stay for he and what remained of the others in his village, he would put his skills to use.

Azula had accomplished her mission, with seemingly no personal gain—something Zuko was annoyingly proud of; "finally you did something out of the kindness of your heart!" She vowed that if he kept it up, it would be the last selfless thing she did.

Azula fell onto her bed, she was exhausted. Travel was losing its appeals, she felt as though she was spending more of her life in the Earth Kingdom than in her own home these days. She didn't know how she let herself be drawn into it. She had a strong feeling it had to do with something, something along the lines of, "a change of scenery will be good for you."

Right.

In the days to follow she began to see more of the mechanist's son. She would see him in the halls, observing the Fire Lord portraits. She would run into him while on walks in the town. She would find him dining in the same restaurant as she, and never with any plans to meet up there. Beforehand she didn't pay him much attention, her goal was to strike a deal with his father and that was it. In her time at the air temple the man had been absent most of the time, whizzing about on his glider. She had been meaning to ask him about that. Perhaps, that's what compelled her to finally strike up a conversation with him. If she was going to be seeing him around so often, she may as well make him less of a stranger. Naturally this is when she stopped seeing him around so frequently.

She didn't see him again, in fact, until a week or so later when she found herself sitting on the rim of a fountain in the center of the Capital's shopping ring. Azula wasn't much of an artist, it was a hobby she had just taken up. It was something that seemed to be coming naturally to her. In current the princess was sketching one of the dragon statues that rested before a weapons vendor. Though it was hard to work with someone eyeballing her unfinished work. She turned the sheet over with a purpose.

Shamelessly the man inquired, "whacha drawing?"

"Mind your own business." Azula muttered, before looking up to see who was addressing her. Just like that she realized her chances of finding out more about the man's glider had just diminished some. She turned to him and mumbled something akin to, "your father's inventions are quite innovative."

"Yeah, he comes up with some neat stuff." The man wheeled himself up next to her.

"Did he make that wheelchair glider for you?"

The man smirked, "mind your own business." She had half the mind to push him into the fountain. "Yeah, he made it for me a long time ago. I was always kind of stuck, ya know, watching the other kids chase each other around. I was invited but never had much fun." He motioned to the wheelchair. "I couldn't go as fast so I always lost tag. So my father gave me a way to see the world. I kind of think that it's better than walking."

"What happened? Where you always like that." She asked, pointing to his legs. She turned away abruptly with the faint feeling that it was rude to have asked so bluntly and in the manner that she had. Why was she so dreadful with words when she wasn't speaking politically? If she could smooth talk into getting the better end of a deal than she ought to be able to hold up a more simplicity conversation. She muttered a quick apology for the ignorant wording of her question.

But the man didn't seem phased. "I've heard worse." He waved it off. "But no, when I was a really young child I was able to walk. I lost the ability during the flood that destroyed my village."

"I promise we, here in the Fire Nation, don't condone flooding."

The man laughed, "I'll hold you to that next time it rains hard enough."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'm Teo." He held his hand out.

Azula took it. She assumed that her name was more or less common knowledge and she couldn't imagine that he didn't recognize her, but she returned the introduction anyhow. Better to be formal in forming relationships. It would be her first friendship since Mai and TyLee. She didn't have any enemies at this point, but she didn't allow anyone to get particularly close either. No, the princess liked to keep to herself. It felt safer, more comfortable.

But Teo had an air about him, a laidback air. She couldn't see him offering her any sort of drama and she had no prior connection to him. No abundant and questionable history, only a very vague memory of seeing him among those at the Western Air Temple when she'd attacked it. It hadn't been personal, not in the way it was with Zuko. She wondered if she should bring it up at all.

Instead she turned her page up again and handed him the sketch.

He held it up to the actual dragon statue. "Not bad." He noted.

"Not finished." She reminded. He handed it back. Rather he tried to. "It's yours." She didn't know why she had given it to him, he hadn't requested it. But if felt like a good thing to do at the time.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I don't think anyone has given me a drawing before, especially not a lady. I'm not exactly a hit with the ladies."

"I'm not exactly a… 'hit' with anyone." Azula muttered.

"I don't know, I like you." He replied. "You're…eccentric."

Azula concluded that, that was rather well as far as first encounters went. It hadn't been as smooth or seamless as she wanted it to be, but she hadn't ruined anything yet. The truth was she wanted a friend again. She needed a friend, especially one that didn't come with a messy history.

She spoke with him many times after that. Each time he treated her very well, better than perhaps most people treated her. She came to know his habits and those little quirks he had; such as pushing on his aviation goggles when he was bored or trying to distract himself. She wondered if he had picked up any of her habits. He enjoyed sightseeing, Azula came to find. Teo constantly requested to see new places, and so she began showing him lesser known spots. Sections of the Fire Nation that she'd come to know because she had lived there for so long and explored it so passionately.

One day Teo asked her if she had ever flown before.

"Many times." She replied. "On warships and on the back of a bison."

"How about with a glider?" He asked.

"Once." Azula replied thinking of the mishap where she'd thrown herself off of Appa in a poorly planned escape attempt. "Well it wasn't exactly flying."

"A while ago I dated this village girl named Li-Roa." Teo started. "Before we broke up she wanted to fly on my glider with me, so my father invented a glider big enough for me and my chair and for Li as well." He explained. "I haven't used it since…"

"And you want to use it with me?" Azula filled it.

"If you're interested."

Somehow Azula felt honored, which wasn't an easy thing to make her feel. But she was conflicted; she'd seen Teo on his own glider and it never looked stable. He boasted that he'd been using the same glider wheelchair since he was a boy, only changing it when he out grew it. Azula was no aviator, in fact being so high up with nothing to hold onto made her somewhat queasy, but she would never admit it. Yet there Teo was, vowing to teach her to fly. The princess didn't know if she wanted to fly.

Not until she allowed him to slip in and convince her.

He took her hand and helped her into the chair.

"We won't go too high at first, not until you get the hang of it."

"The hang of it?" Azula frowned. "You're steering."

"Yes, but you have to do some peddling also."

"Wonderful." Azula grumbled. But she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge, even if her belly was fluttering and tied in all sorts of knots. Teo walked her thought the basics; as it would turn out he neglected to tell her that she would be in charge of steering the rear glider. He explained it much like sailing, all she had to do position the glider-piece so that it would catch the most wind. As long as she did that and distributed her weight evenly the flight would go smoothly. "If you can beat us during an eclipse where we have the disadvantage, you can do this." Teo declared.

"Well I suppose you're right." Azula agreed. Rather she pretended to. She still had her doubts.

She had expected him to reassure her, to tell her that she'd do just fine on more time. And he did. What she didn't expect was a hug. She could remember the last time someone had initiated one with her. But it was probably a time when she and TyLee wee close. She let him hold her for a moment before she finally returned the gesture. The nervousness that, that ignited within her pushed out the fluttery feeling brought by the anticipation of flight. She hoped that her cheeks weren't any shade pink. He let her go and with a smile asked, "are you ready?"

Actually, being in the air was a different matter altogether. It was exhilarating. To have her hair tossed about and her robes fluttering so wildly. She felt like a real dragon. Flying with Teo was much different than the airships and much different than the bison. This time she had some navigational control and it was fantastic. She felt so free. On top of that, she'd never had such a splendid view of her nation. Once or twice Teo called back to her to tell her that she was doing great or to ask her which way she'd like to go next. That was the thing though, in that one moment, she wanted to go everywhere.

In time, wanting to go everywhere became wanting to go anywhere. Teo had a sense of adventure that she didn't, not until she talked to him more. Teo kindled within her, the ability to express herself, to truly decide what she wanted to do. And she found that she was rather fond of the notion of seeing the hidden corners of the world. She took him to Ember Island and to Hira'a. Hira'a where she revealed things about herself that she kept concealed from most others. Things that concerned her poor relationship with her mother. She didn't ask for it and she didn't think that she had displayed any particular signs of distress, but he took her hand anyways and he held it for a long time. That night she had sketched a picture of a bamboo mask; one of the many things that adorned the town stage. She found herself answering Teo's inquiries more than actually watching the play.

In return he took her to the place where his village used to stand. That had been a very raw moment. One where he rubbed at tearful eyes and told her about how he'd lost his mother there and how that was the moment he'd become a freak. The princess wasn't good with words of comfort and gestures of it came hard as well. But she had assured him that he was no more of a freak than someone who heard things that weren't there. She noted that he probably wouldn't be Teo without the hardships and lessons that the loss of feeling in his legs had given him. Anyways, she was slowly learning that the perfection that she had once coveted was overrated anyhow. It was odd to admit it and if felt wrong coming from her lips. But apparently, she had done something right. Because that day was first time he kissed her. She wasn't a graceful kisser to begin with and trying to find the right position around the wheelchair was a bit of a task, she felt a tad flustered for it. Eventually he coaxed her into sitting on his lap, from there pressing her lips against his came naturally. For some time he held her with her head against his chest and his hand over brushing over her hair, watching a few stars begin pop up over one of the many ruined houses.

A quick sketch of the ruins and the stars above, found a place among her other drawings.

Eventually, spending so much time with her, Teo would see sides of her; the darker, rougher ones. The wilder ones that most people feared. The ones she went out of her way to bury deep and hide from him. He was the only person who didn't seem to fear her nor to be weary of her and she wanted to keep that. Teo had been spontaneous from the start so she shouldn't have been surprised at how readily he accepted and worked with the more dangerous of her moods. He was patient and somehow unphased by the worst of her threats, until her temper dulled again.

Azula found it very well to know that at least one person seemed to love her in spite of her worst self. To know that at least one person was accepting of that part and didn't demand that she make any abrupt changes. For the first time she felt at ease with someone. For the first time she felt as though she had someone who didn't expect anything of her. Someone who didn't love her power nor her brains, but loved the person shaped by these qualities. The person who possessed them. She just hoped that he felt as comfortable around her. That she conveyed just as much care.

She must have if he was still traveling with her.

If he still unfolded the drawing she'd given him when they first talked.

"You still have that?" She asked one day as the sat at the edge of a dock. Jang Hui was a gem so close to home she wondered how she had never been. Last she heard, the place was a sludgy mess. The river looked rather pristine to her.

"Of course I still have it." Teo replied.

"It's a terrible drawing." She muttered.

"I don't know, I think that it's better than that lion-moose you tried to draw." He shrugged.

She gave his arm a swift punch. "My lion-moose looked better than you ever will." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Here." She said suddenly, handing him an assortment of pages. She and Teo found themselves on one of the Fire Islands. It was close enough to home for Azula to know their trip was coming to a close. It seemed like it had been such a short time, had it really been over a year? It must have been; each drawing in that collection had been dated. And there were hundreds of different sketches, one from each day—a little something that meant something to her. Some were quite dismal, the ones that she had painted in some Earth Kingdom bayou for one. That part of their trip had been a mistake, it was a part that had thrown her terribly off and sent her right back into a place where she couldn't decipher the real from the false. On those days she had drawn her hallucinations, horrifying swamp beasts and the taunting face of her father as it molded in with the scenery. The only thing that kept her from going completely under was Teo admitting that he'd been having visions of his own. The swamp had been alive with spirit energy and it had, had them both on edge.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Sketches, from each day since we started this journey." Azula replied. "I wanted to make something for you."

Teo flipped through the pages. Many of them were adorned with flora, trees, and other plant life—most of which were the ones he'd pointed out to her. She also had a few buildings, artifacts, and people. The one that stood out to him was her rendition of the elaborate door to the Southern Air-Temple. There was something very Fire Nation to her version of it, he thought that this was how the door would look if made by Fire Nation hands. Her latest drawing was of a very old man named Doc…or was it Shoo? He seemed to use them interchangeably. Each and every one seemed better than the next, her skill was flourishing fast, not that he expected anything else. "They're gorgeous." He sighed, "but I didn't make anything for you."

Azula shrugged. "I didn't ask you to."

"I should have thought of it though." He pointed out.

"You gave me the opportunity to draw them at all." She replied. He watched her kick her feet at the water. If he could draw, that would have been an image to capture. She looked peaceful, her hair let loose and rippling over her shoulders.

"I guess that that's true." He agreed. "I wish I could do that."

"Draw?" Azula asked.

"No," he pointed to her swinging feet. "I've never dangled my feet in the water before."

Azula looked at him for a moment, contemplating something. Without so much as a warning, she lifted him from his wheelchair. The woman was stronger than he had anticipated. Carefully she set him down, took his shoes off, and turned him so that his feet finally met the water. He was overtaken by a sense of glee, it was such a simple and stupid thing to be delighted over. And yet…

"Well? Is it everything you hoped for."

"Yeah, I think I can see some fish under there too!" He exclaimed.

"A few have brushed by, yes."

He wished that he could actually feel them rushing by. Feel the sensations of the water. But it was enough for him, to be able to have his feet in the water at all.

"Thanks." He beamed up at the princess.

She shrugged, "you act like it was hard to do."

"It still means a lot. People don't realize that I like this kind of small stuff…" he trailed off. "It's always Teo the bold and adventurous. Teo the independent and daring. No one seems to think that sometimes Teo could use some help."

No one seemed to think that of Azula either so she nodded in understanding. "I take it you don't like to ask for it either."

He rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile. "Not particularly." And then he added, "I don't want to bother anyone."

"You didn't bother me." She rather liked having someone to help, actually.

"Would you mind helping me back into my wheelchair?" He asked.

"Now that's asking too much." Azula smirked. She gave a small pause before scooping him into her arms. She was going to fufill his request, but decided that she liked holding him more than she fancied helping he right back into the chair. Anyways, he didn't seem to mind it any. With him in her arms and the late summer sun dazzling her skin, Azula decided that she liked this much more than she would have enjoyed the throne. There was a sense of imprisonment that came with the throne, Zuko couldn't very well just leave on a year-long sabbatical as she had just done. She rested her chin on the top of his head.

To think, it began with one irritating political quest and one ridiculous moment at a fountain.


End file.
